The Drop to Fiore
by Dark Mage Zeru
Summary: A story about my friends and I as we got sucked into a laptop, fell into different parts of Fiore and meet the Fairytail Guild! With Magic and keeping Secrets, you'll never know what's going to happen in there! What's the Fairytail Guild going to do to help when they don't even know they're from another world? Will they even go back? Slight: Nalu, Gruvia, Jerza and Gale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Enzeru, Shari, Maira, and Ian had just finished the last day of school. Kurisu, Ian's older brother, was supposed to pick them up from school, but was already an hour late. "Ugh… Ian, where's your brother?" Enzeru complained.

"It's been 3 hours, Ian! 3 whole HOURS!" Enzeru continued.

"No, I don't think so Zeru. It's only been 1 hour," Maira commented, being the smart one.

"Maira… I'm going to slap you so hard that-!" She was cut off by a honk. "FINALLY!" Enzeru exclaimed always talkative.

-Line-

In the car:

"What took you so long?" Ian was ranting on questions and did not stop to take a breath. "Chillax, I'm here now, aren't I?" Kurisu was as calm as ever. Ian grunted in response. All of them just kept silent as they fought.

Kurisu was speeding, so it only took them 8 minutes to get to Enzeru's house.

"WE'RE HERE! FINALLY! HOME SWEET HOME!" Enzeru exclaimed as loudly as possible, although no one was there. She lived in a big house with her mom and dad that are always travelling abroad, so she's mostly alone. They came over to her house often because they were best friends, Kurisu just tagged along because he got nothing better to do.

"I'm going to go take a shower… A LONG shower!" Kuri stretching the long

"OKAY! Go take your long shower!" Ian replied

Then he went to the bathroom. The kids were bored because they're still trying to turn on the laptop; suddenly Ian came up with an idea.

"Hey… Why don't we prank Kuri?"

"Sure, I'm up for that!" Enzeru agreed

"B-b-b but if you prank him, he would prank you guys back twice as hard!" Mai said

"Then we prank him 4 times as hard!" Enzeru uttered.

"But-" Shari started

"NO! No more, we are going to do it!" Silenced Ian,

"Do what?" yelled Kuri from the door that was opened, half naked and a cigarette hanging out from his mouth.

"Nothing!" yelled Ian back

"FOR GOD'S SAKE PUT ON SOME CLOTHES! Pity them, THEY'RE VIRGINS!" yelled Enzeru covering her friend's eyes.

"So technically speaking you are not a virgin, nor a teen so that makes you a certified slut! Congrats!" He smiled deviously with the cigarette.

"F-" Ian was about to swear, but Shari cut him off and shouted,

"OKAY! LAPTOP'S ON! CAN WE PLEASE JUST WATCH FAIRYTAIL NOW?"

"Humph!" Enzeru and Ian grunted, as Kuri chuckled and went to the shower.

Everyone was now minding their own business, Kurisu taking a shower, and the rest of them watching Fairytail on Enzeru's laptop. They watched around 5 episodes already but suddenly, as Kuri came out of the shower, everything went black, a thunderstorm raged outside. Kuri shouted, "Ian! Turn the light back on!"

"I can't! It's a black–out, dumbass!"

Then on Enzeru's laptop screen appeared a message:

_Would you like to meet Fairytail?_

As Ian was about to close the window, and Enzeru was about to click no. "Don't do it, they're just going to kill you bunch of 12-year-olds, you're just kids, you can't do shit!" Joked Kurisu.

"Yes we can!" Shouted Ian and Enzeru in unison. Enzeru had clicked on yes and then the laptop screen flashed and then before they knew it they were falling.

Kurisu's towel fell off, and Shari had turned pale from the sight. Kuri tried to cover his 'junk'. Shari turned to Ian who was hugging Enzeru, both screaming and whispered, "I-I-I just s-saw y-y-your brother…" She trailed off, as she was then out-cold.

"This is interesting," Maira had a straight face on, and slowly, they were all turning into anime characters, as they passed through a rainbow. Right before they were all wiped out, "YOU IDIOTS!" Kurisu shouted them. As though it were a sign, they were all separated all over Fiore.

-Line-

"Daijobu desuka?" Happy was in Enzeru's face, and she lied on a table, in.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FAIRYTAIL!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Enzeru's POV:

* * *

I woke up to see a blue cat staring at me and I was on a table, in a kitchen. The cat spoke "Daijobu desuka?" on my face and I tried my best not to scream out "Happy!"

Therefore I just nodded my head slowly, and it smiled and the rest of Natsu smiled. Then Erza spoke,

"Hello my name's Erza, what's your name?"

"Enzeru, nice to meet you Erza!"

She smiled and then Lucy spoke up next, "My name's-" but I cut her off, because I wasn't thinking "You're Lucy! And that's Natsu and that one without the shirt is Gray! And you are Happy!" She looked surprised, and I just realized what I did, shit I need to come up with an excuse fast.

"How'd you know our names?" Asked Natsu getting closer to my face.

"Umm… um…" What do I say? I can't say I'm from another freaking world, and that you guys don't exist.

"SORCERER WEEKLY!" I exclaimed, and they just nodded. "Oh okay!"

"So Enzeru, how'd you end up here?" Gray asked

"Yea, how did I get unto a table in Fairytail guild, the last thing I remember was…" I said as I recalled the memory.

_Flashback_

_We got sucked into my laptop, and we fell down from the sky, I started screaming, "AHH!" I hugged Ian as we were falling, both of us screaming. Then he let me go and accidentally pushed me a red thing in the sky, the last thing I heard was "You Idiots!" before I crashed to the ground and blacked out. _

_Flashback end_

"You don't remember how you ended up here?" Lucy asked

"Nope, not a clue!" I lied.

"It's okay, probably have a slight amnesia from the fall,"

"Wait, you saw me fall?"

"Yea, we saw you and 4 other people fall down from the sky, and we found you in front of our guild," Erza said

"Do you know who those people are?" Natsu asked

"Yes, they're my friends, wait we got separated?" I asked

"Yep, I think one of them landed near the place that we are going to go on a job in," Gray said

"Oh where? Can I come? Please?" I asked them

"Near Lamia Scale's guild!" Gray said

"Lamia Scale? Oh that's where Lyon Vastia and Jura Neekis are in! Please can I come? Please?" I asked them using my puppy dog eyes.

"What do you say Erza?" Lucy asked

"Uhh…" Erza wondered

"Please?" I begged her, who knew crying in an anime was easy? I had tears in my eyes in a matter of seconds. "Please?" I asked again. "Fine," she said. "YAY!" I cheered.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go!" I started to run out from the kitchen, only to be greeted by a table flying towards me, I shrieked and hugged the person behind me who was Lucy. Erza saw and got really mad, she shut the kitchen door and noises of yelling could be heard from in here. After that it got silent and Erza opened the door again, smiling and she said to me

"Come on out Enzeru, it's ok now!"

I started to untangle myself from Lucy and went to the direction of the door.

When I came out, I saw everyone. From Alzack to Wakaba and everyone was present that time. I stared at them as they were staring at me, I suddenly felt uncomfortable with the staring so I backed up and went to Lucy again. Then Levy and Wendy came over to me, and said "Hi, Welcome to Fairytail!" Lucy gave me a push and I held out my arm,

"Hi my name's Enzeru… You can call me Zeru,"

"Aw you're so cute!" Levy cooed as she pinched my cheeks, hey I could get used to being pampered by the guild. I just need to act cute and innocent… that'll be hard.

"I'm Levy and that's Wendy!" She said, "And I know who you guys are, I saw you on the news" I replied them. They smiled as Mira came over to us, I'm a little scared of her because if I get her angry, which I often make people do. I'm dead, oh well… She waved to me and greeted me.

"Hi Zeru, I'm Mirajane but people mostly call me Mira, I'm a barmaid along with Kinana over there, so anything you can come to me okay?"

I nodded, and smiled maybe it's good to keep on her good side. The person I really want to meet is Laxus though; I want to see the Rajiinshu Team. I looked around the guild that wasn't that big, I found him sitting next to Freed on a table with Bickslow and Evergreen on the other side. I guess Lucy noticed me staring at them because she said,

"Go say hi to them! They won't kill you with us around!"

"Come with me!" I said as I grabbed her wrist pulling her towards the table. We arrived in front of them, and I smiled. He showed no emotions, I sighed and just introduced my self anyways.

"My name's Enzeru! Hello!" I smiled and waved, well Bickslow waved back at least he noticed me. I gave up and turned away, as I took Lucy with me. I just remembered I could be really cute when I want to. So I'm going to use it to my advantage, I turned around once more smiled and said with a cute voice "I hope we can be friends Laxus!" then ran to Erza. In the corner of my eye I saw him blushing, as I silently chuckled. I stood next to Erza and let go of Lucy,

"So are we going to the mission or not? What kind of mission is it anyways?" I asked

"Well before we go Zeru, I'm going to ask you something important,"

I gulped and said, "What is it?" She smiled and asked me "Do you want to join Fairytail?"

I jaw dropped, literally I just could not believe what she said. Erza just asked me if I wanted to join Fairytail… umm YES!

"YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" I jumped up and down they just laughed at me, I continued jumping until Master came over to me. "So you really want to join Fairytail?" I nodded as fast as I could and he nodded too.

"Mira! Where's the stamp?" He shouted

"Here I'm coming with it now," She came over to us with the stamp on one hand. "Where do you want it Zeru?" Uhh… Where do I want it? Oh!

"My wrist, dark purple please!" I said as I gave her my right hand where my bracelet is. "Thank You Mira!" I thanked her because she stamped me. Now where's Erza?

"Erza!" She turned to look at me.

"Yes?"

"Can we go now?" I whined. "Please," I begged her. She sighed, smiled then said

"Okay we can leave now, let me gather the team for a second you can wait outside," I nodded and walked outside from the guild.

I stared at the sky while occasionally looked at my guild mark. I wonder where the others are? Ian, Shari, Maira… KURISU! I don't want to find him, he will lecture us and that's boring. I wonder if I can use magic. Probably not, anyways I changed my appearance, I didn't notice that. I now have red hair, white shirt and overalls. Then I saw the team coming out of the guild and I smiled as we made our way to the train station to Lamia Scale, uhh I mean where Lamia Scale's located and in the outskirts of their forest… Confusing Much…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Shari's POV:

Ouch, my head hurts. Where am I? What's my name? Oh wait… I'm Shari. But where am I? I opened my eyes only to be closed again by sunlight, I usually don't mind having sunlight but this is too hot, I covered my eyes using my hands. That's why I'm hot; I'm using long sleeves. Wait why are my hands so different? I'm in 2D form! I screamed

"AHH!" I quickly covered my mouth, and realized where I am. I'm in a forest; I hear something rustling, no not rustling fighting and people. I walked deeper into the forest and I saw a fireball coming towards me and I screamed again,

"AHH!"

"I'm so sorry!" A voice said while I dodge the fire

"It's fine," I replied

When the fire cleared I got a good view of my 'attacker' and it was non other than NATSU DRAGNEEL, wow… wait it seems I'm in a forest in Fiore… Guess I should still ask, just to be sure. "Um… Mind telling me where I am?"

He grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Fiore. Sorry for the hit, again,"

"It's no problem," I blushed and looked down. I felt my face being heated. No! I don't like him! I… I just… I'm 12!

Natsu moved out of the way and a girl around my age asked, "Who's that?"

"I don't know but do you know her?" Natsu asked. "Hey!" I greeted, her face lit up in excitement and she screamed, "Shari!"

I blinked in surprise, "Zeru? Why is your hair red?"

"I have no idea… Why is YOUR hair brown…? Wait, wait, and wait… Why are you wearing pink?"

"You think I would know? Where's my blue sweater?"

She shrugged, "You want to wear a sweater in this SCORCHING HOT weather?"

"Not really… But still…" A moment of awkward silence passed, "You know what, never mind… Where am I?"

"Exactly where you think it is!" She said. "The forest!" A smile of pride formed on her face.

"I was guessing Narnia… Narnia in the summer!" I laughed

"Wow… Good come back!" Enzeru just noticed the change of personality.

"Well… Thanks!" Enzeru grinned at me and I grinned back.

"Zeru, who is she?" Lucy asked

"Oh guys, this is Shari, one of my friend that fell down from the sky,"

"Hi!" I said, I noticed she has FT guild mark on her hand. I took it and asked "ARE YOU IN FAIRYTAIL?" Zeru smiled and nodded, and she took back her hand.

"Isn't it cool?" she asked.

"Very!" I exclaimed "Why are you here anyways?"

"On a job!" She said

"Aye!" Happy jumped

"Cool! Are you in team Natsu now?" I asked

She looked at Erza for a second and said, "Maybe… Do you remember what happened?"

"Uhh…" I recalled my memories.

_Flashback_

_"AHH!" I screamed, falling down. I turned left and saw Kuri. Bad idea! HE WAS NAKED. I SAW EVERYTHING! I screamed again "AHH!" I turned to Ian, but he was hugging Zeru. WHAT'S THE WORLD COMING TO? They pulled apart and just before I fainted, I whispered to Ian "I-I-I just s-saw y-y-your brother…" Then I'm out cold. _

_Flashback End_

I shivered a the memory " I remember, "I remember that you hugged Ian!"

"WHAT? That never happened!" her voice getting softer by a word.

"Guys we really should start walking to the Mayor's house, then we can visit Lamia Scale, Okay?" Erza asked

"YAY!" Zeru exclaimed. "We get to see Lyon! And Jura!" She exclaimed more.

"Chill," I said. "Ian fell near here so can we look for him too?"

"I guess so, can we Erza?"

"Is he one of your friends?" Erza asked, not annoyed at all by the squeals of Enzeru, seriously, how is she not annoyed?

"Yup!"

"Okay then!"

Then we started to walk to the Mayor's house. It was, indescribably colossal! It was like a, I don't know what to call it, but it was… BIG! HUGE! GIGANTIC! Enzeru and I were snapped out of thought when Lucy asked us a question.

"What does this Ian guy look like?"

I shrugged "I guess we don't really know because me and Zeru don't look like we used to."

"But your voice and my voice is still the same so I guess we'll know by luck!" Zeru grinned. I then remembered how Ian and Zeru were hugging. I giggled at the thought,

"Wait what do you mean he doesn't look like he used to?" Gray asked

"Well during our fall, we kind of changed clothing and appearance," I explained

"Oh! I see now!" We laughed for no good reason.

"What are you laughing at?" Erza asked

"When we fell out of the sky… Ian and Zeru were- Mmph-" Zeru covered my mouth.

"Shut Up," She said

She removed her hand and I exclaimed

"HUGGING!" Sang in a high-pitched voice.

"F-" She got cut off by a butler who was in front of the huge mansion. The mansion was three times as big as Zeru's house, and her house is big. When we got escorted to the mayor's room, he gave us the reward, which was 500,000J that's a lot for just defeating some bandits.

"As Mayor of this town I thank you for your kindness to help us capture these bandits, as a reward I give you 500,000 Jewels! Thank you for helping us!" He said in this really British, king like manner. We bowed down and Erza started to say something,

"You're most welcome Mayor, if you ever need help again just contact us via duty board, we thank you for your reward,"

"You are dismissed Team Natsu," He replied.

Once we bid our goodbyes we went to the town, and saw the Lamia Scale building. We stared at it in awe, immediately without thinking as always Zeru went inside the guild. She went in and awed some more.

"Wow! That's so cool!" She complimented everyone stared at her. She got embarrassed and backed up to Lucy. She saw someone that was not in Lamia Scale. When she was about to say something, Gray interrupted her.

"Hey! We came here to visit you guys!"

Everyone questioned why, and it was getting annoying. "SHH!" Erza made them all quite and started speaking,

'We're here because our new members who fell from the sky wanted to explore Fiore and one of the places they wanted to visit was Lamia Scale!"

"Oh!" Everyone understood now. Then I went to see the new kid, wow Hiro's adding characters fast. Zeru's also going to him too so I guess we think alike. Once we were in front of him, Lyon came over to us, and then Zeru started to fan girl.

"Wow you're Lyon! You're so cool; can I see you use Ice magic? Why did you decide to join Lamia Scale instead of Fairytail? Did you ever miss working with Gray when he was gone for 7 years? You look so strong! Wow, I can't believe I'm actually talking to Lyon Vastia!" she squealed

"Thank you for the compliments! And your answers are Yes, Because it looks cool and I didn't want to be in the same guild as Gray, A little bit, and Thank You! Now this is Ian, we took him in because he-" Lyon explained by was cut off by Enzeru.

"Wait, did you just say Ian?" She asked

"ZERU?"

"IAN?" I asked/shouted

"SHARI?" He asked/shouted

"YAY!" Zeru exclaimed, "We found you!" She gave him a quick side hug and we smiled and didn't care if the whole guild was staring at us, or if Team Natsu awed. We found Ian, that's all that matters! Wait… where the heck is Maira?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Ian's POV:

I woke up, and found me on a bed. A very comfortable bed I may add. I look up to find Lyon Vastia looking at me… WAIT WHAT? I wanted to scream but I covered my mouth. He questioned me,

"Umm… Daijobu desuka?" SHIT, I don't speak Japanese… Uhh… Uhh… WHAT DO I DO? When I didn't answer he spoke again,

"Oy Orewa shitsumon wo shitannda, kotae ro!" DAMN! WHAT DO I DO? SOMEONE SAVE ME! (A/N: It means I asked you a question, answer it! No I didn't use Google translate, I asked my Japanese friend to translate it for me!)

"Omae Nihonngo wakaru?" (A/N it means Do you speak Japanese?) STOP SPEAKING IN JAPANESE LYON! I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU! I felt tears in my eyes… Am I crying? I wiped it away with my hands, and noticed I have a change in clothing. Cool, I'm wearing a yellow shirt and red short-sleeved jacket… Wait, IM SUPPOSE TO BE FREAKING OUT! Okay… Stay calm Ian, I'll just speak in English… See if he understands me…

"Uhh… Hi!" I greeted. "I… don't speak… Japanese…" I spoke to him slowly like a baby. "Well why didn't you say so? I was worried that you lost your memory because you fell!" I fell? Oh yeah I did, Ah my back hurts from the fall.

_Flashback_

_I was screaming and hugging Zeru; I didn't know why I just did. Then I accidently pushed her into the red part of the rainbow, while Shari and I didn't touch the rainbow. Kuri went into the green part Zeru the red part and Maira the yellow part. Then Shari whispered to me "I-I-I just s-saw y-y-your brother…" then she was out cold. Then I fell and hit straight to my back. Then I fainted._

"My name's Lyon by the way," He introduced himself and I smiled and said "I'm Ian, pleased to meet you Lyon!" I started to get out of the bed and onto the floor. I stretched and walked over to Lyon. I held my hand out and smiled a grin. He took it and we shook.

"You're currently in Lamia Scale, want to meet other members?" He asked, "Sure, why not?" We walked out of the room and I saw Lamia Scale's other members. I saw Jura, Sherry, Chelia, Toby and Ooba Babasaama. I awed at the sight to see Lamia Scale for real! I mean who wouldn't? I started to run around the guild meeting lots of people. I met Jura

"Hello my name's Ian, you're Jura right?" I said in a really hyper voice. He nodded, I squealed. "You're a wizard saint right? How does it feel to be one? Can I see you use magic? How do you even use magic?"

Everyone gasped when I asked the last question then he started to say something,

"Umm… Yes, Cool, Maybe another time and it just comes to you slowly, everyone has the potential," I smiled at him, then Lyon asked

"You don't use magic?" I don't think so… I don't feel anything going inside me. If I can… THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME! But sadly not…

"I don't think so…" Wait I can't reveal that I'm from another world… they would freak out…

"Well, it's ok I guess…" Lyon said

"So, where did you come from Ian?" Sherry asked, dang it! Umm… what do I say?

"I came from a land far away," I hope she falls for it; please don't ask any more questions. I need a distraction.

"Oh really? Then how did you fall from the sky?" Chelia asked coming in to the conversation.

"Well I… I got transported with my friends and my brother," I said, they bought it.

"Wait, you have a brother?" Lyon asked. "Yea, an annoying one…" I muttered, they slightly chuckled and I said, "No kidding, he's annoying as hell," We walked over to the bar and they asked me if I want a drink, which I gladly replied,

"Yes, Can you give me apple juice? Oh and a cookie!" They laughed and got me the juice and cookie, usually I would ask for Coke and Pringles but I'm guessing they don't have them here. They gave me it and I started to eat the Cookies first. After I finished everyone returned to their routine just now, while occasionally glancing at me to make sure I'm still there and okay.

BOOM!

A girl with red hair came running in, she looked at me and gave me a questioning look along with mine. She ran back to her friends and No F-in way…

FAIRYTAIL! THEY'RE HERE! WOW! IT'S A DREAM COME TRUE! I was about to walk over to them but two girls stopped me. Lyon came over to me and started to say something, but the red haired girl started fangirling, her voice awfully sound familiar. He sweat-dropped and when she stopped talking he said

"Thank you for the compliments! This is Ian, we took him in because he-" Lyon explained by was cut off by her yet again.

"Wait, did you just say Ian?" She asked

"ZERU?"

"IAN?" I asked/shouted

"SHARI?" He asked/shouted

"YAY!" Zeru exclaimed, "We found you!" She gave me a quick side hug and we smiled. I was actually glad that they found me; I didn't want to end up in Lamia Scale forever. Wait… I noticed that Mai isn't with them so I asked Zeru

"Hey where's Maira?"

"We haven't found her yet…" Shari said saddening. "Hey we'll find her soon, I promise!"

"And we'll help you in anyways we can," Erza said trying to help. We smiled and said "Thank you Erza!"

"How about your brother?" Chelia asked. Then it struck each and everyone one of us, Kuri's in a world he doesn't know because he doesn't watch Fairytail. Oh no! He's completely in a world he doesn't know and it's all because of HIM! I mentally face palmed my self. Even though he's annoying, he's still my brother and I really want to punch him before he dies one more time. Then Natsu asked me… OMG NATSU ASKED ME A QUESTION!

"You have a brother?"

"Yes, his name is Kuri," I replied. "He's annoying…" Zeru muttered, I high-fived her and we laughed.

We fooled around for a while and laughed and had good times. I missed this between us I miss having fun… Real fun! Like we had when we were small. I guess Fairytail does bring family and nakama closer. Without even us knowing, the sun started to fall as the moon rises up from the horizon. We were going to leave Lamia Scale.

"Bye! Thanks everyone for everything!" I said as I waved good-bye as the others waved too. We made our way to the train station and while they were buying our tickets we were waiting on the benches.

"So crazy day huh guys?" I asked my friends. "Yea…" Shari yawned as she said that. Enzeru just groggily nodded trying to keep her eyes open. I leaned back on the wall trying to fight my sleep as well. I think I fell asleep for a fraction of a second there, and then Erza called us to board the train. We three sat in a booth, Zeru was about to sit next to Shari but she said

"No! I want to lie down! Go sit next to Ian!" Zeru groaned but sat next to me anyway. Zeru slept a while later after shifting to another booth so she could lie down. I fell asleep after that while leaning against the window and soon enough I was lying down as well boarding another train called the Dreamland Express.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Maira's POV:

The first thing I saw was a white ceiling. I shut my eyes yet again, and wriggled on the soft cotton pillow below my head attempting to shake off the terrible pain in my head, but that didn't help. I'm so stupid how can you wriggle off a headache dumb. My eyes reopened like a strike of lightning, only now did I realize I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I got up in shock. I looked around me. I was in a clinic. But everything looked different; everything looked like 2D forms. The last thing I remembered was falling and then fainting until I was unconscious. I guess that might have triggered something in my vision. I took it lightly and continued analyzing my surroundings. I turned to my right and you won't believe what I saw. I screamed,

"Eek!"

"Hello" Said a fat man dressed in pink in a ringing tone. Wait a minute… That's master bob! My vision is just fine… I think…

"What the… What in the world… who the heck… whaaaat?" I exclaimed in confusion. He calmed me down and said

"Now, now don't be scared, I'm master Bob!" he said in a happy, loud tone. "Well you seem really nice, but I still don't get how that posture of yours manages to hold up that… body of yours," I said with a slight smile trying not to sound offensive. He smiled contentedly

"Well enough about me, how about you? Which guild are you from? And how did you fall unconscious around here?" he said while handing me a glass of ice cold water.

"Oh, I fell from the sky" I said right before choking on drinking my water, realizing how stupid I sounded. But I guess I shouldn't reveal anything about humans or earth… at least not until I meet the others.

"Well then… let me show you around the guild while your here" he replied, still smiling. He helped me down from the bed and led me outside from the clinic and into the main hall. As I thought, I was in the Blue Pegasus Guild… but I do wonder where my friends are. I mean I'm not the best being alone in intimate situations… and who knows when I might blow my cover. As I looked around I saw the 'Trimens' across the room in front of me. As they approached me, a breeze of warm air flew past my face. Wait, what's this. My hair had turned…BLONDE! And my clothes … they've turned purple… I don't think I've ever worn purple before.

As the Trimens came closer, I started becoming nervous. They began introducing themselves.

"Hello there, I'm…" began a guy with a dark shade of blonde hair.

"Hibiki!" I yelled

"And you're Ren, Eve and your Ichiya!" I said pointing to the others

"Uhhh," mumbled one of them

"I-I mean, isn't that right?" I stuttered facing Master Bob, trying not to sound suspicious

"Yes, yes that is right," Said Eve holding my hand in a flirtatious manner

My eyes locked into his, and before I knew it I was sitting on a couch holding a glass of orange juice on my left hand and pastries placed on my right. Above me was Ren,

"Have I told you how great, you look in that purple vest" He said stroking my long blonde hair.

"Oh why, thank you… I said looking down and realizing I was wearing a vest.

Eve dropped an ice cube into my drink and started saying something about snow and I. And Hibiki was on my right continuously complimenting my looks. You know, no ones ever complimented me this well before… I could get use to this. They Trimens came closer...Or maybe not I thought to myself as Ichiya stood in front of me, dancing and saying something about how my "perfume" smells great. Well that's a sight to see.

"Now, now leave her alone, she's only here for a while before she returns back to her own guild," Master Bob said/

"So, where did you say that was again" he said with a giant smile

"Ummm…" I mumbled not knowing what to say, but before I could say anything the hall doors opened with a bang. Three people were standing in front of it and the front one said,

"I heard that you kept our friend," She said

"We came to take her back!" A guy on her right said

"Maira~" The one on the left- SHARI!

They were here! They found me! My friends!

Enzeru started first "Hi! My name's Enzeru, that's Shari and this is Ian. Thank you for letting Maira stay with you guys!" she grinned. "We've been looking all over for her, she fell so far away from all of us," Ian said. So I did fall… and phew, at least my name hasn't changed. Shari continued "So, now we're taking her back to Fairytail," Everyone nodded.

Ichiya however, stopped them and asked

"Why don't you stay around first? Get some rest! The Perfume of relaxation is most important!" The Trimens supported him from the back and I smiled. "Ya guys let's stay around!" I said

"No, no we must get going," said Enzeru.

"Awww… don't be a buzz kill it'll be fun just for a while" Said Shari, Enzeru agreed

I watched as my friends were currently talking to anime people. Who knew we could defy the laws of science? This would be big news to the media. Anyways, it's time to do what I do best! Think! And in this case I'm going to think of a way to get back to Earth, I mean I've got to get back to my lab sooner or later right. I sat down on the couch that the Trimens had given me, and put on my thinking face.

"Are you okay Maira?" said Ian staring right at my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I was just thinking of a way to get back home" I replied.

"We'll talk about that once we go back to the Fairytail," He said smiling

Enzeru burst out saying, "Well I guess we should be going now, Erza-san said to not take long,"

We all got up, waving goodbye to the people in the Blue Pegasus guild. As we said goodbye to Blue Pegasus, I can't help but feel that this is going to be a new start for all of us. We went to the train station and along the way Shari had explained everything to me clearly. We paid for our tickets, we got into the train and since it was night-time, all of us were tired, we sat in one corner of the train, I sat with Shari on the outer part with her near the window and in front of me was Ian who was sitting next to Zeru. She was the first to fall asleep; she must be really exhausted- I thought. Shari fell asleep after her, followed by Ian and finally me. I felt like I was being carried somewhere, but I was too tired to think about it now so I continued sleeping. Good Night everyone I thought to myself before drifting away into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Review! :3 Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Normal POV:

Enzeru, Ian, Shari and Maira were just sitting at the bar minding their own business. Enzeru was watching Mira go back and forth from the bar to the hall, Ian was laying his head on the table playing with his hands, Shari was playing with the chair and Maira was playing with her water. They had nothing to do and were utterly bored.

"I'm bored," Zeru stated

"No shit Sherlock!" Ian counter backed, and Zeru just rolled her eyes at him. Ever since they came back from Blue Pegasus yesterday they had nothing to do. All 3 became members of Fairytail a while ago.

_A while ago…_

_"Welcome to Fairytail you three!" Mira welcomed_

_"Thank You Mira, we're honored!" Shari thanked her_

_"So you're guild marks?" Mira asked_

_"Red, on my shoulder please! Oh and on my shirt too!" Ian exclaimed as Mira stamped him._

_"Blue on my hand please Mira," Maira said as Mira stamped her too._

_"Yellow in between my shoulder and neck, the right side please!" Shari said as Mira stamped her._

_"Congrats guys! You are officially members of Fairytail!" Zeru exclaimed for her friends. Then all of them cheered for the newbies._

_Back to the present time_

"What can we do Zeru? It's now like we can go on a job by ourselves!" Maira said, and Enzeru sighed contently.

"I know, but it's the holidays! We shouldn't be bored…" Zeru whined

"I GOT IT!" Shari exclaimed

"What did you get?" All three of them asked. "We can go find Kuri!" she suggested. The others sweat dropped and Ian said

"Well, maybe he's ok…"

"Maybe…" Maira said. Then all of them sighed because they have to face the truth, they have to find Kuri whether they like it or not.

"So do we go alone or…" Shari said

"Maybe we can take some people to go with us…" Maira replied her

"But we don't even have the slightest clue to where he is, and he could be walking about in Magnolia right now because we have no idea about his 2D form," Zeru stated sounding like a smart person.

"Even though we search for him, it would be impossible to ask every person if we don't even know who we're looking for…" Ian backed up Zeru

"So we just have to have faith that he's not dead, injured yes but not dead," Ian continued

They sighed again and laid their heads on the bar table, finding Kuri would be hard they all thought. Mira noticed them and asked,

"What's wrong you guys? Do you need help with anything?"

"It's nothing Mira," Zeru replied while still laying her head on the table. Mira makes a questioning look but eventually gave in,

"Well if you need anything I'm here okay?" she said, and the four nodded in return. Shari then mumbled incoherent words,

"What did you say?" Zeru asked

"I said, why didn't we tell Mira?" Shari replied with a question. Ian replied to her,

"Well we don't want to cause any trouble for the guild just because I'm missing my brother," Then Shari sighed and said, "Fine… But if he gets captured by the rune knights or something I'm blaming you guys!"

"Aye~!" They replied to her doing the Happy accent. All of them just went back to doing what they were doing before and is bored again. All of the sudden Zeru found something vibrating in her pocket (A/N: Don't think dirty!). She took it out and it was her phone!

"Shit!" She cursed and the others heard her and she motioned for them to get out of the guild. They stood up and went out, the rest wondered where they were off to.

"Guys… Look what I found in my pocket!" She said holding up her phone. All of them gasped at the sight.

"What is your phone doing here?" Ian asked

"How should I know? It wasn't there when we came here!" Zeru answered

"Well, maybe they knew we were bored so they decided to give us your phone!" Shari stated

"To do what? Play Candy Crush? I don't think so!" Zeru answered back

"Well if you're not going to play, then give the phone to me! I could use some crushing candy!" Ian tried to get her phone

"No!" Zeru said. "For now I'll keep my phone and hide it, no one should know we are from another dimension!" Whispered Zeru

"Hai~!" They agreed to her. Then Lucy, Charles and Wendy comes out of the guild and asked them,

"Hey, you guys up for some ice cream?"

They smiled and shouted, "YES! ICE CREAM TIME!" Lucy, Charles and Wendy laughed and made way to the ice cream store to buy them ice cream!

-Line-

**_Meanwhile with Kuri_**

_Kuri's POV:_

_Where am I? I opened my eyes and found out I'm naked and in 2D form! Where is my towel? DAMN YOU IAN AND ZERU! Then I heard rustling near those grass, I see pink hair, _

_"Who's there?" It came out and screamed, I covered myself and she went back to the bushes. "Don't look at me!" I held my hand out and-_

_BOOM!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Kuri's POV:

Where am I? I opened my eyes and found out I'm naked and in 2D form! Where is my towel? DAMN YOU IAN AND ZERU! I'm in a forest… not an ideal place for naked people but ok… Then I heard rustling near those grass, I see pink hair,

"Who's there?" It came out and screamed, I covered myself and she went back to the bushes. "Don't look at me!" I held my hand out and-

BOOM!

I did not just do that… I just shot lightning out of my freaking hand! OH OH OH OH OH MY GOD! I JUST SHOT LIGHTNING OUT OF MY HAND! I jumped up and down.

"OW! Did you just shoot me with lightning?" The girl behind the bush asked annoyingly, "While naked?"

"Huh?" Oh yeah… I was still naked… This time a boy came out of the bush and looked at me, I didn't know if he's looking at me questioningly or disgustingly or both? But he said something,

"Here, use this to cover yourself up," Then he threw his cloak at me. "Thanks," I thanked as I wrapped myself with his rather large cloak.

"By the way I'm Kurisu," I introduced myself, "I'm Jellal, the one you shot is Meredy and that is Ultear," He announced as the girls came out of the bushes. "Humph, when people meet someone they usually start with a hi not a lightning shot you know!" Meredy said annoyingly.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm not like most people!" I replied, then she humphed.

"Alright you two don't start an argument! We need to get going to Magnolia!" Ultear exclaimed, as Meredy and her started walking.

"But-but- my cloak…" Jellal started to pout. Ultear noticed, rolled her eyes and said, "He can come, until we get him some clothes,"

Therefore I followed them to the place called Magnetolia? Or something, it sounds like Maggi Noodles… While they were talking and walking, I was thinking of my powers. Where did I freaking get lightning powers from? I was staring at my hand, and thinking maybe I could do it again. I concentrated and concentrated and I didn't look where I was going so instead of producing lightning I walked into a tree. That hurt, Jellal looked back and snickered, Ultear looked back and smiled and Meredy burst out laughing.

"That's what you get!" She said in between laughs. I laughed as well; she looks cute when she laughs… Am I falling for her? No it can't be we just met…

"Come on, let's get going!" Ultear trudged on. I shook it off and started walking again. I still stared at my hand but I often looked up too, to see where I'm going. I smelt something,

"Is Magnetolia near already?" I asked, they laughed. Then Jelly said after he finished laughing, "It's Magnolia dude!" "Oh," I replied. I got embarrassed, and red then he asked something,

"Yea we're near, how'd you know?"

"Can't you guys smell the food and the noises of the city? Besides I can see the city already!" I pointed to the front and they made a questioning look. Then Meredy asked me,

"Huh? It's like 15 minutes away Kurisu, how can you possibly see that far?"

"How should I know? I can see it, hear it and smell it like it's only a few steps away! Ooh… Food… LET'S GO!" I ran to the direction of the city. They followed me soon enough. I felt like I was flying but I know that I'm still running, because I could still feel my feet on the ground. I stopped at the sight of the city, in front of me. I was surprised I ran that fast without panting. I saw Jellal, Meredy and Ultear, behind me. Then I exclaimed,

"Run faster Jelly! Be a man!" He started to run faster and reached me panting hard.

"How (pant) did (pant) you (pant) run (pant) so fast?" He said in between pants.

"How come you run so slow?" Then something in him triggered and he tensed up. He face palmed and I questioned him,

"Why?" He replied, "I could've used Meteor, I'm so stupid!"

"What's Meteor?" I asked. "A type of Magic that I have,"

"Oh cool, what does it do?" I asked again. "It makes me run very, very fast," He answered.

"I see," Then the girls came running in panting. "You okay Melody?" She shook her head, while leaning against a tree. She looked cute when she was tired… DAMN IT!

"My name's (pant) Me-RE-dy! Not (pant) Melody!" She said while panting, "Breath before you say something Me-RE-dy," pointing out the 'Re' part.

She slightly laughed; I like it when she laughs… FOCUS KURI FOCUS. Then Ultear said in between pants,

"We (pant) have (pant) to get (pant) going!"

"Seriously, I don't get why you guys are tired!" I questioned, then Meredy said,

"Maybe because some people don't work out as much as you do Mr. Not Tired Pants,"

"1. Mr. Not Tired Pants? Really? 2. I don't work out, I'm the laziest person you will ever meet!" I countered… Did she just call me muscular? I blushed but regained my composure and went to the city. Jellal and I went to the shops first to buy me some clothes and we split up with the girls. He paid for it,

"Thanks for paying Jelly," I thanked

"No problem Kuri," He said back. He got me a white shirt and a black jacket, a black and white cap and some jeans; he also got me this really cool necklace that he says will boost my powers or something, it looks like a blue Jupiter. After that we met up with the girls again and they talked for a while leaving me out of the conversation, but I did catch some words like Fairytail and Erza. Wait… Isn't Fairytail an anime that Ian likes to watch? WAIT I totally forgot about Ian and his friends… I need to beat them up for getting us into this mess!

"Hey are we going to Fairytail?" I asked them

"Yea… Why?" Jellal answered, "No reason," I said. Then we went walking somewhere, I'm guessing Fairytail… My suspicions were wrong… We went to a restaurant. However I am kind of hungry, I wonder if they'll buy me food… It's starting to rain, I don't know why but I like the rain. I stared at the sky as they went into the restaurant,

"Hey don't you want to eat?" Jellal asked, "I'll come in later, just order for me…"

"What do you want?" he asked, "Anything," I answered not bothering to look at him, I was too busy looking at the sky. "Okay…" He then went in to the restaurant.

I walked around the place a bit careful not to go far, then soon enough it was raining time by time it got heavier and there were thunder roaring. I just got these clothes and I'm already ruining it. I walked back in front of the restaurant and saw Jellal motioning me to come in while eating; I smiled and shook my head. I'd rather be outside than there, I sat under a tree then all of the sudden I have no idea how it happened but,

BOOM! CRASH!

I got struck with lightning; I saw Jellal, Ultear and Meredy leave their place to come in and check on me. I thought this would hurt, and I don't know why but I inhaled it feels like I'm eating something. I'm actually eating lightning and it actually tastes good!

"Are you alright?" Meredy asked with a hurt expression,

"Were you worried? I didn't know you have feelings!" I countered but she just stuck her tongue out at me. "I'm fine though, the lightning actually tastes good!"

"YOU ATE IT?" Ultear asked surprised, "Yea!" I exclaimed to her.

They shared glances and helped me up to get into the restaurant, but I shook off the water off of me like a dog. I sat down at their table and started eating, the other people at the restaurant were either giving me questioning looks or surprised looks. However I don't care about what they think. When we finished we went out again, and it was still drizzling. We were walking again this time we went to the south of the city. We went to a rickety path that was filled with rocks, and we almost got lost because Meredy was saying this way, Jellal was saying this was and Ultear saying the other way. They were fighting so I stopped it by saying we are going Meredy's way because it's the right way.

"The right way is that way," I pointed to Meredy's way,

"And how do you know Mr. Smarty Pants?" Jellal asked

"The building there says Fairytail, your way says Twilight Ogre and if we go Ultear's way we will end up lost in a forest," I said, "How can you guys not see this?" I asked as I walked over to Meredy leading the way up a mountain. They eventually followed me and when I was about to run,

"Don't you dare run Kuri!" Jellal ordered and I could feel the girls nodding, I rolled my eyes and sighed,

"Fine I won't…" I gave in. We walked and walked and walked, until I could practically hear the guild. I hear fire and ice and metal clashing with each other, and some fighting and cussing. I hear laughter too, and then it got silent.

CLANK! (Sound of Armor clashing)

"AHH! MY EARS!" I covered my ears; I didn't know my ears were this sensitive to sound. Meredy and Jellal laughed while Ultear chuckled and then Meredy grabbed one of my shoulders and said,

"You got to admit, that was funny!" I slightly laughed, and then she turned to Jellal and said,

"That's got to be your girlfriend Jellal," Jellal blushed like crazy; I didn't know Jellal has a girlfriend.

"Ooh… Jellal you have a girlfriend?" I tried to make him annoyed. Instead he blushed even harder I swear if there was a book called 50 shades of red he would be on 51 right now.

Then we went on until we came across a stone path and a building it says 'Fairytail' in different colored letters and a weird mark on top of it. I asked them,

"Hey what's that mark above the sign Fairytail?"

"It's the Fairytail guild mark," Jellal answered

"Guild?" I asked him, "You mean you don't know what a guild is?" Meredy asked me.

"No… Should I?" I asked her, "Umm YES! GUILDS ARE VERY IMPORTANT!" She exclaimed.

"Well geez I'm sorry I asked!" I said while making a backing off motion. We walked nearer to the so-called 'guild' and noticed Jellal getting tenser every time we walk closer to the guild. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a 'you –can-do-it' look.

He opened the door to the guild and we were immediately greeted with stares, most of them were on me but I felt Jellal getting most of the weird ones. Then this girl with red hair said while stuttering,

"Jell-Jellal what –what are you doing here?" she asked not obviously caring that I'm here.

"I came here to visit you," He tried trying to sound as cool as possible, but what a fail Jellal, as much as I want to say EPIC FAIL to his face I decided not to because it looks like he's having a moment there.

"Erza I would like to introduce you to our friend Kurisu," Meredy introduced me, and then this group of kids on the bar who were eating ice cream took it badly. One choked on the ice cream, one bit his spoon off, one took a huge bite on her ice cream and had brain freeze and the other one spit it out. Then they all shouted,

"WHAT!?" My ears hurt now but I recognize those voices… IDIOTS!

"YOU!" I exclaimed, "YOU!" Zeru and Ian exclaimed too. Zeru and Ian put their ice cream down and walked over to me.

"IDIOT!" My brother shouted,

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S AN IDIOT! WHO TOLD YOU TO PRESS THE BUTTON?"

"YOU DID ASSHOLE!" this time Zeru shouted,

"JUST SHUT UP!" I exclaimed

"MAKE US!" Ian shouted

People were staring at us like we were crazy but I was too busy to notice. They sent me death glares and I returned it. I felt like shocking them with my lightning but I can't make my brother die… Oh wait… Ha-ha…

BOOM!

"AHH!" Ian and Zeru screamed they fell down. They got back up and did this really deep voice "How dare you?"

Zeru suddenly was filled with black/purple aura around her, and Ian was surrounded with fire. Is this their magic? Well I can do it too! I surrounded myself with lightning and smiled a wicked smile. Then these words came in my brain…

"LIGHTNING PHOENIX SHRIEK!" I exclaimed as lightning shot out of my mouth in a powerful strike. They dodged it and it hit the bar, and then they did the same thing,

"DARK/FIRE PHOENIX SHRIEK!" Swirls of fire and darkness hit me and it was painful but I didn't know how but it felt like I knew how to fight. I bet they do too.

"LIGHTNING PHOENIX SHREDDING TALONS!" I scratched them but they blocked it with their own move.

"DARK/FIRE PHOENIX CLAWS!" They scratched me instead of the other way around.

"DARK PHOENIX SKY DIVE!" Zeru hit me while running the way I was running just now, now I knew why it felt like we were flying.

"FIRE PHOENIX CRUNCH!" Ian hit me with a long ranged attack. He bit in the air and suddenly fire fangs bit me.

"LIGHTNING PHOENIX SMASH!" I smashed them with my body. They flew back but with their swift movements they halted near Maira and Shari. My magic is depleting quickly, oh right… I still needed to activate my power necklace…

"UNISON RAID! DARK/FIRE PHOENIX BELLOW!" they shouted. Swirls of fire and darkness came hurdling towards me but I activated my power necklace and did the same move.

"LIGHTNING PHOENIX BELLOW!" I shouted. Our two attacks collided and caused a major explosion.

The smoke disappeared and we three stood there in the middle of it all panting. I smiled and laughed they eventually laughed too. Everyone around us was confused except for Maira and Shari.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Ian exclaimed. "OMG We should fight like that more often Kuri! Instead of you punching us normally!"

"HAH Yeah, this was the most fun I had ever!" I exclaimed.

"By the way, where did you get clothes?" Shari asked then I blushed because she saw me. I looked around and walked over to Jellal,

"Jellal bought me them,"

"What a nice person Jellal is!" Ian stated, "He actually is very nice! I thought you said he was a criminal or something,"

"Uhh…" Jellal said. "Oh! Sorry!"

"Nah it's ok… By the way Kuri how do you know them?" He asked pointing to my brother and Zeru.

"Oh them, he's my brother and that's his friends…"

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER?" Most of the people asked us loudly.

"Yeah!" We both answered

"How come you didn't tell us you was separated? We could've helped you look for him!" I blinked and I'm sure he blinked too. Then Ian, Zeru and I burst into laughter, they all questioned us.

"Me find him? Never! I would do anything to get out of this guy's face!" I said after laughing. "Same here! If only we never found you… My life would be easier!"

"Exactly!" Zeru agreed to Ian.

"Anyways… Didn't you come here to tell a girl something? Erza was it?" I asked him.

"Huh? Oh yeah!" He then walked over to that girl and started talking to her quietly. I can tell he likes her, but just to make sure…

"Oy Ian! Does Jellal like Erza?"

"Love brother… It's true Love…" Ian said making a slow, deep and romantic voice,

"True That!" Enzeru agreed, I chuckled and smiled for him.

* * *

**A/N: This is for you Kris-nee! Happy Belated Birthday! Sorry for posting so late! :P **

**Review Minna~ :D**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

No one's POV

After that incident with Zeru, Ian and Kuri the guild became normal again. Meredy played and caught up with Juvia, Ultear was having an awkward moment with Gray, and Kuri joined Elfman, Natsu and Gajeel in their 'man talk'.

"See I told you! If we would've looked for him just now, we would never guess he would look like that!" Ian said as he pointed to his brother.

"Okay…" Shari backed off. "Sorry for being so concerned for your brother,"

"Well I don't need you to be concerned he's like 19 years old, he can take care of himself," Ian alleged. Shari muttered a "Fine…" and turned the other way.

"Anyways to get rid of the awkwardness… How did you guys activate your magic?" Maira asked

"I have no idea," Zeru answered, "It was almost like someone was speaking in my ear what to do," Ian continued.

"Exactly," Zeru agreed. "I wish I could activate my power, I want to know what magic I have!" Shari said excitedly.

"Actually why don't you do that?" Zeru asked. "Seriously? But how though?" Shari asked. "Trust us, you will know, it will just come to you naturally," Ian said to Maira and Shari. Both of them nodded and followed Zeru and Ian out side the guild. They don't want to do it inside the building because they poor Ultear because she was the one who restored the guild after the fight.

Once they were outside Zeru and Ian started to take over and teach them,

"So first you concentrate then build up your power," Ian said, "Like this," Zeru showed them her dark magic surrounding her.

"Sugoi~" Maira was amazed, and then she closed her eyes and concentrated. She took a deep breath and swirls of water surrounded her, Shari did the same thing but she now was surrounded by bursts of light.

"This is so cool!" Shari exclaimed excitedly. "Ditto," Maira agreed.

"So you got that part down let's try doing attacks," Ian ordered. Maira and Shari listened as Zeru and Ian performed some attacks.

"Dark/Fire Phoenix Shriek!" They aimed at a tree and,

BOOM!

The tree first burst on fire then disappeared leaving little black and purple spots behind. "See, now you guys try!" Zeru encouraged.

Mai and Shari took deep breaths and did their attacks well. They also aimed at the tree next to the tree that was hit just now.

"Light/Water Phoenix Shriek!"

BOOM!

The tree first got hit by water and got drenched and light dried it while hit the tree. So basically the tree instead of destroying it, it grew bigger in size. Maira and Shari sighed because they just made it better. Then Ian and Zeru laughed,

"That's so funny!" Ian said while laughing,

"Why is it funny?" Mai asked him.

"Ian and I destroy stuff while you guys make it better. You guys are total opposites of us. I'm dark and Shari's light, while Ian's fire and Maira's water!" Zeru stated

"Oh yeah! Maybe we instead of attacks are good in healing?" Shari asked. "Let's try to heal Mai!"

"Okay…" Mai agreed, they concentrated and proceeded. They healed Ian and Zeru's bruises from the fight.

"See! Total opposites!" Ian said

"Is that a good thing though?" Mai asked and they all shrugged. It was now getting dark so they went back into the guild.

"Lushee! ~" They shouted in the guild. "Can we go now?" Mai asked her. Lucy smiled and got up from her table,

"Bye Natsu, Gray, Erza, Levy, Wendy, Happy and Charles, See you tomorrow!" She wished everyone good-bye.

"Sayonara Minna!" The kids said farewell. "Wait Kuri! Where are you going to stay?"

He shrugged and looked over to Meredy who was sitting next to him. He did a 'can-I-stay-with-you-guys' look. Meredy rolled her eyes and huffed a "Fine," "Good,"

"Go! I got a place!" He exclaimed to Ian, "Don't cause trouble for them! They got enough on their hands already, they don't need you to cause more!" Ian said back. "Yeah ok, go!" Kuri answered back. Ian rolled his eyes and went to join Lucy and his friends to Lucy's house.

-Line-

At Lucy's house:

"Shari can I have the couch tonight?" Zeru asked

"Aw but I love Lucy's couch!" Shari did a sad face, Zeru huffed and said "Fine, but if my back hurts it's your fault!"

"Don't worry I'll heal it!" Shari winked. Then Zeru said to Lucy, "Lucy do you have more pillows?"

"No sorry, you can sleep on my bed if you like," She said. Zeru questioned her,

"But I thought you don't like people to sleep on your bed?" I asked,

"I just don't like it when they sleep without my permission, like a certain flame head baka," Lucy answered. "Oh," Zeru giggled

Then Ian came out of the bathroom wearing his PJ's that he bought recently. The girls were already in their pajamas. Zeru simply bought a dark purple T-shirt with a music note on it with the matching short pants, Shari bought a yellow T-shirt with food on it with matching short pants, Maira bought a light blue T-shirt with books on it with the long pants and Ian bought a red shirt with art utensils on it with short pants. Lucy was wearing her pink top and blue pants.

"Ah nothing beats a good shower," Ian said. Then he jumped on the floor to a couple of pillows and a blanket and made himself cozy.

"Zeru, you're not going to sleep on the floor?" Ian asked,

"Nope I'm sleeping in Lucy's bed, she allowed me," Zeru answered

"Ah okay,"

"Where's Mai?" Ian asked

"She's in the kitchen," Zeru answered Ian.

"Oh I see… Wait what's she doing there?" Ian asked Zeru.

"I'm making burgers and fries," Mai shouted from Lucy's kitchen. "Ooh yum!" Ian could feel Mai's cooking in his tummy already.

"Thanks Mai!" Zeru shouted. "No problem! I know you guys are hungry!" Mai shouted.

Soon enough Mai came up with 5 burgers and fries they devoured it in 5 minutes. They thanked Maira,

"Arigato Mai! ~" Shari thanked, Ian nodded with his mouth full. Zeru did a thumbs up with her mouth full too. Lucy thanked her too and then helped her with the dishes. When they returned they already found Ian on the floor snoring, Zeru was facing the window on Lucy's bed asleep and Shari was on the desk she was reading a book but soon fell asleep on it. Lucy smiled and asked Maira,

"Is this how your friends usually are?" Maira smiled and answered,

"Yeah, but I wouldn't trade them for the world," Lucy smiled and walked over to Shari, picked her up and tucked her into the couch. Maira walked over to the chairs, straightened them, put blankets over them, grabbed a pillow and slept on it. After that Lucy went beside Zeru and slept too.

Natsu and Happy banged on the door and woke them up,

BAM!

They jolted up and Zeru and Ian were pissed. They did a really creepy voice,

"NaTsU DrAgNeEL! HaPpY! YoU gUyS aRe So DeAd!" Natsu and Happy became scared, and yelped, "Eeep!"

* * *

**Review Onegai Shimasu! :3**


End file.
